This is a multi-center, open label extended treatment study with TNFR:Fc for patients with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA) who have previously participated in the TNFR:Fc clinical trial. This is a Phase III trial and patients with polyarticular JRA who have failed or are intolerant of conventional second line drug therapy.